


Tiempos lejanos y un reencuentro en el espacio

by ImRescue



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 05:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15017849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImRescue/pseuds/ImRescue
Summary: Tony Stark y Stephen Strange estan en la pelea final contra el Titan loco, Thanos. Recuerdos vienen a su mente y tal vez nace una promesa.





	Tiempos lejanos y un reencuentro en el espacio

**Author's Note:**

> En esta ocasión les presento un One Shot acerca de los Awesome Facial Hair Bros o como recientemente se han llamado, IronStrange. Este escrito se ha realizado con el motivo de participar en la celebración de 1k seguidores para la pagina de facebook "infinity Facial Hair Bros" 
> 
> Se presentaron 6 frases especiales para realizar un arte, y yo elegi el prompt #5: "El odio es solo una forma de amar que no ha encontrado manera de expresarse lógicamente" - Lil Wayne
> 
> Sin mas que añadir, espero sea de su agrado esta lectura.

Tiempos lejanos y un reencuentro en el espacio

 

_2013, después de los ataques del mandarin._

Había mucho trabajo ese día en el hospital de California, el ambiente era uno de acelerada actividad y se sentía como si todos estuvieran sofocados por el aire. Pepper sostenía temblorosamente la mano del coronel Rhodes y este la apretó a manera de apoyo y comprensión, él se sentía igual, nervioso. Lo último que observaron de Tony al otro lado del vidrio fue como alzaba una mano y hacia una seña con sus dedos para decir que sentía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, que todo iría bien y que no se preocupaban, lo mínimo que podía hacer. — "Llamen al mejor cirujano del país" — había sentenciado Tony Stark cuando hubo decidido que se operaria para deshacerse de aquel reactor en su pecho. Fue complicado tomar una decisión como esa, al principio fue a manera de despedirse de un periodo de heroísmo, uno que lo abrumaba mucho aunque, en el fondo sabía que nunca podría dejar de ser Iron Man, comprendió que, jamás se atrevería a ignorar los problemas de los demás y sabía en el fondo que si él podía hacer algo para mejorar las cosas era su responsabilidad actuar.

Ahora sabía que no significaba una despedida, sino un cambio, algo nuevo que volviera a ser emocionante, y aunque no supiera que vendría en un futuro se dio la libertad de pensar positivamente, así que tenía la esperanza de que fuera un cambio bueno.

Una vez Tony Stark recuperado de la operación, pudo sentir en su pecho una sensación de libertad, después de meses sin poder dormir se sintió como la mejor siesta que había tenido en años y después de cada palabra de apoyo que recibió de Rhodes y Pepper supo que sería al menos, un buen año.

Se decidió rápidamente a ofrecer una fiesta, con cualquiera que quisiera asistir. Con la cabeza fría sabía que no tenía muchas amistades verdaderas pero al final de cuentas le gustaba que la gente lo viera radiante, y así se sentía ahora, por consiguiente invito a personal de Stark Industries y por supuesto al profesional equipo que hizo de su operación y recuperación un hecho exitoso.

Pepper se ocupó por supuesto de los preparativos de la fiesta. La casa de Malibú estaba destruida así que usaron uno de los pisos recién construidos de la torre que pronto se volvería el hogar de los vengadores.

Todo estaba listo, el piso de la torre se iluminó con elegante presencia de las luces de colores y fuentes animadas, la personas comenzaron a llegar y saludando tomaban un lugar para pasar el rato en tan amable ambiente. Rhodes recibía a las personas y vigilaba secretamente las figurillas de las mesas, simplemente no podía bajar la guardia en fiestas ofrecidas por su amigo. Mientras tanto Pepper ayudaba a Tony en su habitación, colocando prolijamente la corbata color vino tinto sobre su camisa, sonrió. Luego le dio una palmada en las solapas de su traje negro.

 

— Gracias. — dijo Tony devolviéndole la sonrisa, un tanto emocionado. Pepper retrocedió y se sentó en la cama.

— Te ves bien. — dijo ella.

— Me siento bien.

— Me alegro mucho por ti, Tony. En serio.

— Será un nuevo comienzo, Pep. — Tony se movió por la habitación de un lado a otro, alegre y emocionado. — Esto realmente me ha quitado un peso de encima.

— Literalmente. — completo la pelirroja y de nuevo sonrió. Observó cómo Tony se acercaba a ella para tomarla de la mano.

— ¿Cómo te sientes tú? — pregunto Tony, mirando desde arriba frunciendo el ceño en un gesto de comprensión. — He logrado quitar todo el extremis de tu cuerpo pero quiero saber si realmente te sientes bien…

— Tranquilo, Tony. — Interrumpe Pepper. — Todo está bien ahora.

— ¿Estas segura? Sabes que no me perdonaría si algo malo te pasa. — dijo Tony sentándose en la cama y colocando su frente en el hombro de Pepper, ella lo acerco con su mano y entrelazo sus dedos en el cabello castaño. Ella continúo. — Si algo anda mal, te lo diré. Ahora hay que irnos. — Tony alzo su cabeza, ahora mirándose ambos a los ojos. — Ya llegaron todos.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? — Pregunto Tony divertido.

— Administración de tiempo. Es fundamental para dirigir una empresa.

 

°°°

La música sonaba suave y agradable, las luces eran tenues para proporcionar un ambiente tranquilo, las bebidas y los aperitivos ya estaban a la orden, y en efecto todos los invitados se encontraban presentes. A comparación con la fiesta que un día Tony Stark había dado borracho y con el traje puesto en esta ocasión se notaban las personas de buen gusto que habían asistido. Tony se colocó al centro e inmediatamente la gente presto atención a sus pasos y lo rodeo, deseosa de escucharlo. Dado que el hombre tenía la atención de las personas como por derecho de nacimiento, hizo una seña con su mano pidiendo silencio educadamente ante los aplausos y sonrisas de todos. Rhodes y Pepper enseguida se alegraron de verlo así de radiante y contento.

— Gracias a todos. — hablo Tony mientras bajaba la mirada hacia su copa de champagne — Realmente aprecio que estén aquí. — Alzo la mirada y levantó la barbilla en un gesto para proseguir. — Sé que normalmente no hablo mucho acerca de lo que me pasa…interiormente. Pero sucede que, pienso que el hecho de sufrir este cambio en mi persona habla de lo grande que debe ser el cambio en mi vida. Tengo un muy buen presentimiento acerca de esto. — hizo una pausa, rio por lo bajo, sus ojos brillaban. — Tengo planes en mente, mejoras; mi labor en el mundo no ha terminado, sigo vivo, estoy aquí, eso en ¡gran parte es gracias a ustedes! — dijo, al tiempo que señalaba al equipo médico y sonrió. Aquellos también le devolvieron el gesto conmovidos por el reconocimiento. Tony pensó en que ya debía terminar su discurso. — De nuevo gracias a todos por estar aquí. Están en su casa, disfruten. — concluyo, y ofreció una breve reverencia con la cabeza, en seguida todos aplaudieron.

Pepper y Rhodey se acercaron a su amigo y lo abrazaron uno después del otro. Justo en medio del abrazo de Pepper siendo la última en alejarse, Tony desvió la mirada hacia el fondo de la habitación y observo a un hombre entre la poca luz de un rincón, sonriendo y alzando su copa en modo de saludo solemne. Tony sabía perfectamente quien era, apenas un conocido, pero uno muy conspicuo que había logrado no agradarle. Apenas en algunas reuniones de intelectuales tuvo la oportunidad de conversar vagamente y eso basto rápidamente para entender que sería otro Justin Hammer en su vida, pero con la abismal diferencia de que este no era para nada estúpido. Lo encontraba inteligente, podía señalarlo como poseedor de facundia, un tanto burlón, pero diligente en conveniencia propia y un tanto ególatra; claro que le costó poco entender por qué chocaban entre si pues, existían pequeñas similitudes al final de cuentas. Percibía un sentimiento de competencia, lo que le parecía absurdo porque ni siquiera tenían en común la misma especialidad de las ciencias. Pero eso sí, compartían casi la misma estética facial.

 

Decidió acercarse, noto que aquel hombre escondía una risa a medida que se acercaba y eso solo le concebido un motivo para no ignorarlo. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Siempre tan amable, señor Iron Man.

— No estaba al tanto de su permiso para estar aquí.

— Oh, habla de una invitación. Bueno, no quería que lo supiera así pero…

— Sin juegos Strange. — aclaro Tony.

Strange camino hacia el bar, por ahora el lugar menos ocupado. Tony lo siguió esperando que continuara. — Stephen.

— Fui yo quien lo opero, animal.

Tony no dijo nada en el momento y en realidad no le sorprendió tanto pero bajo la mirada, avergonzado porque había olvidado por completo preguntar a Pepper el nombre del cirujano que sin duda le había salvado la vida, seguro esto fue una broma de James.

— Perdón, no sabía…

— ¿En serio? Usted dijo: “Llamen al mejor cirujano del país” —

— Claro, obviamente no pensaba en ti.

— Espero que eso reduzca el odio que me tiene.

— No te odio, Strange. — hizo una pausa y se sirvió algo de champagne. — Eso sería sentir algo por ti. — agrego y miro a su acompañante a la cara con una radiante sonrisa que, de inmediato el doctor correspondió.

— Recuerde que, “El odio solo es una forma de amar que no ha encontrado manera de expresarse lógicamente” — agrego el doctor divertido.

— Aja.

 

 °°°

_5 años después, nave de la orden negra próxima a Titán_

Era una situación inquietantemente extraña, tan solo hace unos momentos estaba con Pepper hablando acerca de sus sueños, intentando persuadirla para que atesorara la idea de un hijo, luego Strange aparece de nuevo vestido del tipo que supuestamente protegía su realidad y ahora mismo, en ese preciso momento estaba a punto de chocar con Titán en una nave que no podía detener, y claro preocupado por Peter, con miedo de un tal Thanos y con un montón de cosas que quería decirle a Stephen. El peor momento de su vida.

Tony y el Doctor habían tenido una ligera discusión acerca de sus ideales, la moral había cambiado mucho para ambos después de tanto tiempo, sin duda, si sobrevivían a esto tendrían mucho que conversar. Pero sus sentimientos eran el menor de sus problemas, la estoica actitud de Strange le decía que no era momento para sentimentalismo. Cuando la nave choco, el hechicero cerro el escudo que los protegía dentro y dándole una mirada fría a Tony salió por la rampa que automáticamente descendió de la máquina. Peter y Stark bajaron de inmediato uno al lado del otro intercambiando miradas de desconcierto.

 

_Planeación de ataque junto a los Guardianes._

Cuando aparecen los guardianes de la galaxia se crea una disputa, para la suerte de todos, no concluyo en nada grave y nadie perdió la vida. Fue algo difícil para Iron Man lidiar con sus nuevos compañeros de batalla, y solo cuando Mantis noto lo que le estaba pasando al hechicero supremo con clara preocupación, es que Tony corrió hacia él con terrible confusión. Stephen salió de su letargo y entonces comenzó a advertir a todos de lo improbable que seria que ganasen el enfrentamiento con Thanos.

Stark se aseguró en esa fracción de segundos que nadie lo viera y se acercó al doctor un poco más. — Me hubiera gustado que nuestro reencuentro no fuera así de abrumador.

— Créeme, abrumador es una característica obligada en un encuentro entre nosotros. — contesto Strange e hizo una mueca siendo casi una sonrisa.

 

_Llegada de Thanos a Titán._

Los héroes habían peleado con todas sus fuerzas, pero al parecer ninguno era rival para el titán loco, era más fuerte que todos, más inteligente, mas disciplinado y tenía el guantelete del infinito. Fallaron al quitárselo, todos se encontraban heridos. Las cosas iban realmente mal. Hubo una breve pausa, Iron Man y Doctor Strange cayeron juntos sobre la superficie de tierra seca. Tony se acercó a Stephen y le pidió perdón por haber sido odioso en el pasado, su compañero le respondió que lo perdonaba e igualmente se disculpó por cualquier mal comentario que pudo haber dicho. Es un hecho, fueron derrotados y es un hecho que no se volverán a ver después de esto. Entonces Iron Man se levantó y ataco con todo lo que pudo a Thanos, usando todo lo que podía ofreció una batalla que verdaderamente le tomo tiempo concluir y luego sintió como era atravesado por una de las propias armas de su traje, como si el destino supiera de sus deudas o mejor dicho como si Thanos estuviera al tanto. Y entonces escucho como el Doctor ofreció la gema del tiempo a cambio de su vida. Cerró los ojos y suspiro con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, luego observo como Thanos despareció de su vista.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

— Era la única manera…No es tu tiempo.

 

_Thanos gano el último enfrentamiento y está por conseguir la gema del alma._

— Hay un futuro en el que tú y yo estamos juntos. — dijo Strange con la voz entrecortada y recostándose en una roca, observando a los demás heridos, era un triste paisaje. Tony lo miro al tiempo que hacia una mueca de dolor. — Es algo divertido.

— Suena divertido. — completa Stark y luego vuelve a soltar un quejido. — No… debiste haberme salvado.

 

_Thanos chasqueo los dedos, y así, elimino la mitad de los habitantes en el universo._

— Te salve la vida una vez, lo pude hacer de nuevo y algo me dice que terminare haciéndolo siempre. — dijo Strange justo antes de desvanecerse en el aire.

Tony se estremeció, al escuchar esas palabras y tener esa última visión. Observo como Peter se iba de igual forma y se levantó para encontrar el mismo destino en sus otros compañeros. Se había quedado solo. Tenía que recuperar a Stephen. Usando tal vez el odio para eso.


End file.
